


C’mon, let’s dance!

by fliffen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: “Did you know this was going to happen?” Bones asked watching Jim’s face from a little too close.“Maybe.” Jim gave a smug smile.  Bones rolled his eyes and let Jim lead in silence for a moment.





	

The last place Bones wanted to be for shore leave was at a festival on an alien planet. He’d rather be back on earth, on ground he trusted, or at least still on the Enterprise. Not there. where he was eating strange food. And, exchanging pleasantries with aliens that seen a bit too touchy for his comfort.

Not to mention Jim. Bones was sure Jim had, had too much of the fruit wine to drink. Especially when he started to direct his flirty grins at Bones. Not that Bones minded. Every time Jim’s hands would linger a little longer than normal. Or, he’d look at him like he was the center of the universe, his heart would jump. He’d been keeping the way he felt to himself since they’d been at the academy. It wasn’t as though he’d let a little wine make him admit to it now, even to himself.

Jim’s hands on him again drew him from his thoughts.

“c’mon, let’s dance!” Jim demanded tugging him up from his seat by the arm.

“No, absolutely not.” Bones told him trying to squirm free of Jim’s grip. He wasn’t having any of that and held on tight, leading him onto the dance floor.

“Don’t try to tell me you can’t dance because I spent three years at the academy with you, I know better.” Jim said before Bones had the chance to say it. Jim was right, he was good a dancing, but dancing with Jim that was something else altogether.

Jim pulled him close as the song shifted from an upbeat tune to something slow and… Romantic. Shit.

“Did you know this was going to happen?” Bones asked watching Jim’s face from a little too close.

“Maybe.” Jim gave a smug smile. Bones rolled his eyes and let Jim lead in silence for a moment.

“You’re still bad at this.” Bones finally said with a wince after the second time Jim stepped on his toes.

“Well you never did give me those lessons you promised.”  
“I was drunk, and then Nero happened, graduation, and the mission. Things got busy.” Bones replied finding himself rambling a little. He focused on anything other than Jim’s face. The truth was that, that was about the time he realized that Jim was more than his best friend. Feeling this nervous around anyone felt awful.

“Are you nervous?” Of course, Jim knew the difference between every frown Bones made and would notice how he felt. “Why?” He didn’t even wait for an answer before pressing more.

Bones wanted to run and hide from the conversation. To hide from how he felt about Jim for another three years. they’d stopped dancing mid song and he knew there was no escape.

“Hey, look at me, Bones.” He looked up from the frayed thread on the shoulder of Jim’s shirt, he’d been focused on. He saw the way Jim was looking at him. He was looking at him like Bones was the center of the universe again. Jim didn’t say anything more. He continued to watch him. It was now or never. He could regret it later.

The kiss was gentle and brief. When he pulled away Jim was grinning like an idiot.

“Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it?


End file.
